


Falling For You

by biffu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: Prompto should learn to sit properly while riding a gondola. Unfortunately, Gladio is just too good of a muse to stay away, and things end with a splash.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basiliskheir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basiliskheir/gifts).



> Gift fic for the bestie!! These nerds deserve each other.
> 
> Hope the rest of you enjoy!

Altissia was beautiful. The striking white walls of every edifice, the expensive and glamorous shops that littered the walkways, the people who strode about as if the world belonged to them...all of it was beautiful. And Prompto was taken away by all of it.

And yet, there was the gondola ride.

It was innocent enough. Four strapping young men on a gondola together with Noctis and Ignis near the helm on the left, Prompto and Gladiolus towards the back right. They could drift casually while the rower continued on.

It was nice. Peaceful even.

And then Prompto was close. Too close.

It wasn't planned by a long shot. He just wanted to stretch himself, take a couple of gorgeous shots of the skyline fading from light blues to a purple tinted with pink against the stark white of the city. Lights flickering in and out of existence in various parts of the city, casting their own warm glows. It was romantic, even if a bit cliche.

Prompto loved it; it reminded him when they first made it to Galdin Quay. It was romantic then, and it was just as romantic now. He wished for the moment to last forever.

Yet, he overextended himself. He picked up the camera, toying with it for an instant as he tried to find the best source of lighting and filtering for this specific scene. He wanted to capture everyone in the glow, but settled for Gladiolus as his first trial.

It was a perfect set up. He would get his comrade's attention, have him pose or flex...anything to show his attractive muscles in the lowlight, keep it as a reminder for what he wanted but couldn't have...and then another for everyone else.

Or at least, it was supposed to be.

But as Prompto leaned forward to get Gladiolus’ attention, he pushed too far and ended up in the man’s arms, entangled with his camera and making him lean far too backwards. All at once, Prompto and Gladio were dry, and the next they were in the river of Altissia, completely drenched and bobbing like wet chocobos.

Noctis and Ignis turned around to see their companion’s legs falling from the boat as it rocked, leaving them on shaky ground before they heard the tell-tale splashes and then saw Prompto come up first. The blond smiled sheepishly as Gladiolus popped up like a daisy from the water, his expression a little dark before he launched himself at the blond who gave a girlish scream before they went under again.

In a flash, Prompto was launched into the boat again, causing it to rock before Gladio had to swim a little to pull himself up. They were both still drenched and dripping all over the interior of the gondola while their friends looked at them like they were nuts. Before Ignis could open his mouth to ask them what the hell happened, Gladio took Prompto by the scruff of his shirt to the back of the gondola where they were sitting before. Ignis tried to open his mouth to tell Gladio not to hurt their photographer, but Noctis just pressed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head before forcing him to look elsewhere.

The man driving the gondola pointedly turned to look elsewhere with them as if he had never seen anything that transpired.

Meanwhile, Prompto was freaking the fuck out.

Gladio was standing before him and Prompto was laid out on his back, shivering as Gladio knelt down in front of him with a wicked grin on his face. Prompto expected two things: that Gladio would kill him, and that his body was going to be found at the bottom of Altissia’s waters.

Neither of which happened.

Instead, Prompto was stared down by a man with a body that he wanted to climb as he was only inches away from him, with his hair dripping onto him. Prompto swallowed thick as he looked up at Gladio, then let his gaze change directions as he didn’t know if he had lost the privilege of being in the same space, let alone look at him. His heart was hammering in his chest as he breathed hard, both from the proximity as well as the mini dive they just had.

“Do you have something you wanna say to me?”

Gladio’s voice was more of a growl and Prompto was silently praying to the Six that this was not the time that something else popped up between them to mortify him further.

Prompto thought about his words for a moment before he clamped his mouth shut and just shook his head. He didn’t want to betray their friendship by saying something stupid right now, because he could feel his hormones getting out of control with how his mind was screaming:

_Gladio take me!_

He wouldn’t do it.

“Nothing at all? Not even a _sorry_?”

Gladio’s voice was still much too sexy, and thoughts were scrambling in Prompto’s brain, and he swore that he was going to die right then and there, but if it was by Gladio’s hands he wouldn’t complain--

And then he felt it.

Warmth. Soft. _**Bruising**_.

Prompto was now flat on his back and the sky above Altissia was the only thing he saw past dark brown locks spilling over his face, dripping from the river water.

He was totally confused.

And then, Gladio was sitting up, a snort leaving him as he looked into Prompto's eyes, completely amused by the confusion that was giving way into clarity. He had been waiting for far too long, and when the opportunity arose, he finally took it. Of course, the blond was a little too slow at these things, but perhaps he should be even clearer.

"Kiss me back."

Prompto shuddered. Gladio really was way too sexy for him.

He scrambled up, throwing himself onto Gladiolus' lap, arms about the man's neck as he full-on pressed his lips against his. It was more like he smashed their lips together into a semblance of a kiss, but Gladio didn't mind so much as he laughed. Prompto wiggled in his hold as Gladio’s hands were beneath his ass, but neither of them really seemed to mind the closeness.

From the front of the gondola, Ignis and Noctis were trying very hard not to look back, but they wore secret smiles. Reaching out, the two men let their hands drift together as their fingers interlocked , leaning against each other as Gladio and Prompto had their moment.

Altissia was incredibly beautiful, especially when you’re in love.

Prompto was fond of romance, and he was glad that he pushed Gladio into the river. If he didn't, he might not have seen him as naked as he was that night.


End file.
